


I Wish We Could Stay Here Forever, Alone

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an awkward time on a planet leave Jon and Erika little time for bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish We Could Stay Here Forever, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really don't. Apparently at the moment my fics are either really angsty with death or missing included... or everyone is having sex. So yes, it's another version of Shin's equivalent of smut.

This place was disgusting. For most of the last week she and the other Starfleet representatives had been in negotiation with these people. People who looked down on anyone who was different. Prejudice and xenophobia were rampant. But they needed the trade, and Starfleet needed the supplies. What she had hated most is that unless they were escorted, they couldn’t move between rooms. Meaning she hadn’t seen Jonathan privately in a week.

She could hear movement outside the door, and she sat up from where she’d been laid, ready to spring up if she needed. Something about this planet was just putting her on edge, and she couldn’t put her finger on exactly what it was. She was still listening intently when there was a knock on the door. “Erika, is this one you?”

“Jonathan?” She asked incredulously. Slipping back onto her haunches as he slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. All she could do was stare at him in utter confusion, waiting for some form of explanation how he had gotten there. When it seemed he was just going to crouch in front of her and smile she had to ask, to maybe find out what was going on. “What are you…?”

“I needed to come and see you.” He said first off, and she just narrowed her eyes, she’d guessed that part of the story. It was the rest that she was interested in. “Since this is our last night and I haven’t seen you outside of negotiations.” He voiced what she’d been thinking not long before, but he still hadn’t really answered her question.

“We’re pretty locked in down here. I can’t even go to the bathroom without someone checking on me.” She shook her head, remembering how she’d threatened bodily harm to the last guard who had tried to follow her in. “So how did you get here?”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue now. Trip bribed the guards with bourbon, they are only guarding the main entrances tonight.” Jon looked proud of himself, and she wondered how much of Trip’s ‘bribery’ had been instigated by Jon, who just couldn’t admit to it. Probably all of it, she was probably best not to ask.

“That’s how you got here?”

“And why I’m intending to stay here.” He smiled then leant forward, kissing her harder than she’d expected. He pushed her back on the mattress that was counting as her bed, but she didn’t care how thin it was. All she could focus on was that Jon was there. She’d been craving this since they’d arrived, but she was apparently better at sticking to her professional ideals than she’d thought.

He made short work of her uniform, while she struggled a little more with his, fingers fumbling in places they normally wouldn’t. Had it been that long, really, since they’d been alone long enough to do this. Surely the two Captains should be beyond this kind of behaviour. They were on duty. But she couldn’t stop and she didn’t really want too. After 2 years of war, and the constant fear that she was going to wake up to a death notification, she needed these moments.

“I love you, you know that right?” Jon whispered against her ear then bit lightly on her neck. She couldn’t get her mouth to co-operate enough to answer. She just nodded and let out another groan. She hadn’t realised how much she’d needed this release. Almost as soon as they curled up together under the scraps that were counted as blankets in these ‘guest rooms’ she started falling asleep. “When I first saw you, I knew we were going to make all sorts of trouble together.” He muttered in her ear as she started dozing off.

“Trouble, hmm. I’m happy with that. I like trouble. Lets just stay here forever, OK. Me and you.” She mumbled back. Feeling his arms lock around her a little tighter. She threaded her fingers through his and grinned as she did. There was no better way to fall asleep than curled in her partners arms. The morning would come, and they would have to be professional, but this was what they’d both needed. They loved each other, and a stolen night was the least they could do.


End file.
